Samurai Girl
by Lady Hiroko
Summary: Samurai Girl x Naruto. I suck at summaries but it's good to curb your never-ending boredom.


* * *

Ok this is my 2nd fanfic I ever done. Let me get a few things straight. My story--in my opinion--SUCKS. It sucks so much that I didn't give it a proper title. Ya'll might like it, but I hate my stories. They're too cliched. But don't let my opinion ruin yours. And I didn't break it up in chapters because I was too lazy.

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I own not a damn thing.

Samurai Girl

Heaven helps Cheryl up.

"Ouch!" Cheryl cried stumbling backwards again.

"What's wrong?" asks Hiro.

She looks to her ankle then back to Heaven and Hiro, holding her ankle.

"I think I sprained my ankle."

"Heaven sit her back down and let me have a look at her ankle."

She nodded and helped Cheryl sit back down. Cheryl stretched out her leg a little. Hiro knelt down and took her ankle in his hands.

"Does it hurt when I do this?" he asked as he barely turned her foot.

"Yes," she said wincing.

"Hem..."

He moved her ankle around and each time she winced.

"Yep. She has a sprained ankle. We have to get her home."

"Alright," said Heaven.

Hiro and Heaven supported Cheryl and began to walk. Hiro called a cab and Cheryl got in.

"Hiro! I just remembered I've got to go back to the Vibe to get my bag."

"Couldn't wait until tomarrow?"

"No."

"Okay. Cheryl, can you go home without us?"

"Sure. I'm not a total wimp you know."

Hiro nodded and told the driver to help her to the door of Hiro's house, which he nodded. Hiro had already explained the situation. In no time Heaven and Hiro was in a cab themselves.

"You did it, Heaven."

"Huh?"

"You passed your third mission."

He was jumpy with excitement, but Heaven didn't think it was time to celebrate. When they got to the Vibe, Hiro was already in and out with her bag. They reached Hiro's house and let themselves in. Heaven sat down next to Cheryl who was on the couch. Hiro sat in the chair, side of them.

"Hiro, I'm sorry I disobeyed you. It was just Cheryl was in danger."

"It's okay. You did what I would have done I was in your position."

Suddenly she remembered something and dug in her bag and pulled out her Cd.

"Hiro can I use your stereo for a second?"

"Sure."

She popped in the Cd.

"You know Japenese right?"

"Yes?"

"Listen."

When the song was over a grim look came upon his face. Cheryl was clueless on what was going on.

"Heaven come with me into the kitchen for a moment."

She followed him and sat down at the kitchen table across from him.

"Was that song about you as I think it is?"

"Unfortunatly yes."

"I don't know what to do."

"I have to leave."

He looked up at her.

"You can't."

"This isn't something I _want_ to do, it's something I _have_ to do. It's because of me that Karen was kidnapped and because of me Cheryl was also kidnapped and injured. It was already proven that no matter where I go, they will find me."

"Where would you go?"

"My home in Japan."

"_What_? But you'll be killed for sure."

"Months ago, my first mission was to accept death and I have. But that doesn't mean I'm not going down without a fight."

"Heaven..."

"It's getting late. I'm leaving first thing tomarrow."

"I'm going with you."

"No, you are not. One of the reasons I'm leaving is so I know that my friends are safe from harm, safe from me. Goodbye Hiro. I am honored to have met you."

She got up and took Cheryl home. The next day she was boarding the first plane to Japan. Hiro rushed through the security check.

"Ma'am, is a woman named Heaven Kogo on board? I must give her something."

"Right this way, sir."

"Thank you."

She led him on the plane then went back to her station. He found Heaven. She was sitting alone on the window side, staring out it. He walked up to her and sat down. She turned and looked at him.

"Hiro? What are you doing here?"

"I coming with you."

"No you are not."

"When you came to my house, I promised myself I would protect you and that's exactly the promise I intend to keep. You came to me for a reason. I believe it is my destiny to prepare you for the fight of your life."

"Hiro..."

The airport agent walked up.

"Excuse me, sir. Sorry to interupt but the plane is about to take off. I need you to leave."

"Leave? Sorry but he's with me."

"Ma'am but he needs a ticket."

"Didn't he tell you? He has a ticket."

Hiro looks at her.

"I do?"

"Of course."

"If you say so, ma'am."

She left and he returned to stare at her.

"Don't worry about it, Hiro. I'll take care of it when we land."

They were almost half way to Japan When something struck her.

"Hiro? What about Karen?"

"Huh? Oh. Well I was thinking. Ever since her kidnapping, she hasn't been herself. She wasn't the independent woman I grew close to. Usually she understood when I said I need to be alone for awhile. But lately she doesn't understand. She thinks I've grown apart from her."

"Hiro, I have a confession to make. You remember all the fights we had and you said that my anger was misplaced."

"Yeah?"

"Well, you were right, in a way. My anger was misplaced because I was, well, jealous. You've been spending all your time with her, and I thought you didn't care what happens to me. I'm sorry. I'm such a loser."

"Heaven... You're not a loser, nor will you ever be, for that matter. You have amazing strenght and talent, than anyone I ever met. You have more strength than me and Karen combined. Heaven will you become my apprentice once more?"

She stared at him for a moment and then smiled.

"Of course. I would be honored."

"Then it's settled. Your training will begin in one week."

Silent fell between them.

"Hiro?"

"Hem?"

"Thank you...for everything."

"It's okay."

"I really wanted you to come but part of me wanted you to stay safe."

"Oh..." he sighed.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you for keeping Meiko's call a secret. You were right in doing so. You usually always right and you can be scary that way," she laughed at her own joke.

Hiro didn't know what to say. After she laughed her face turned serious and she continued.

"You protected me when no one else would and trained me, and yet I've done nothing for you except be a pain. Doing nothing except whining and crying. But now that Heaven Kogo is long gone. It is time to stare death in its eyes. No turning back. If I go down, then at least I'll take him or them down with me. Even if I have to do it alone..."

She looked out the window again.

"Heaven..." he whispered.

_She __has__ changed. She isn't the cry baby Karen convinced me that she was. She's tougher than Karen and smarter than me_, he thought. He watched her. _Who am I__? Why is this happening to me_? she asked herself. Suddenly, she had a flashback:

_"Sakura, put Nedji and Hinata in a parachute and take them and jump."_

_"What about you?"_

_"Don't worry about me. Now go."_

_Just then the plane exploded followed by two screams of terror._

"Heaven?"

She snapped out of her reverie. There was more to the flashback than she had in years. When she was a little girl, her flashback came in a dream. All she could remember was a male and female screams of terror. But now...

"Heaven? Are you alright? What's wrong?"

She looked at him blankly before it clicked.

"Nothing. I just... Never mind."

He looked at her, not buying it. But he knew not to push her. She had alot on her mind and decided to wait until she came to him. The plane landed and got out. Then they called a cab. She was silent for the whole trip. Even tried to get her to laugh but she just ignored him. He knew it wasn't on purpose. She was just thinking, meditating.

They arrived at the compound of the Kogo's. Heaven knocked on the door with Hiro right behind her. Meiko answered the door.

"Heaven! What a wonderful suprise!"

Heaven didn't buy into her fake happiness. When did Meiko ever was happy to see her?

"I want to see my father," she said cooly.

"Who is your friend?"

"It doesn't matter what his name is for we aren't staying long. Now where is Konishi?"

She was taken slightly aback. _When did she get to be this way_? she thought. Hiro, however, wasn't concerned about not being introduced. He thought it would be best to keep himself low. Meiko took them to the room where Konishi was laying unconsous. Heaven walked up to him and Hiro stayed by the door and watched them.

"Konishi?" she whispered in his ear. "It's me, Heaven. I've returned home."

"He...av...en..." he whispered between gasps of breath.

"Yes. Your daughter. It's me."

"Help...me..."

"I will do what I must. Don't worry."

"Help...me..." he repeated.

"I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

An hour later, Hiro found her in the training room. She was wearing a training kimono and was hitting a punching bag. He walked the room and held the bag still.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter," she said mildly still hitting the bag.

"A samurai doesn't fight out of anger."

"I know. That's why I'm taking my anger out on this punching bag.

She punched it a couple of times then throwing in a kick. He noticed she had been in here for a good while; her knuckles and palms were extremely bloody.

"Take it easy, Heaven. Your hands are getting all bloody."

"I realized that. But this helps me think."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not until I get some answers."

He knew what answers she was refering to; answers to her questions about her past.

"You know I'm right here if and when you need me."

"Thanks, Hiro. That means alot to me."

"How about we take a break and I can get your hands all cleaned up before they get an infection?"

It was more of a command than a suggestion, but she stopped anyway. He went to the showers and retrieved a bowl of water, a cloth, and a first-aid kit. He sat down across from her on the padded floor. She allowed him clean and wrap her hands (they looked like Lee's from Naruto). Just then, an attendant came in.

"Lady Heaven, your father has awoken and asked to see you immediatly."

This made Heaven stand up. She looked down at Hiro who just nodded, then ran off with the attendant. Heaven rushed to Konishi's bed.

"Konishi, I'm here."

He sat up.

"My darling Heaven. I'm pleased to see that you are okay. What happened to your hands?" he asked looking down at her hands.

"A bit of over training. It's alright, don't worry. As a matter of fact, it doesn't hurt at all."

"Heaven, I'm glad you're here, but it isn't safe."

"Don't worry, Konishi. They've proven time and again that they can easily find me anywhere I go. Hiro has taught me alot. He has been training me for many months now. Although my training is still uncomplete."

By this time, Hiro snuck in the room undetected.

"Hiro? Who's Hiro?"

"He's my instructor and friend."

"A man! No absolutely not! You know how I feel about you being alone with a man."

"Konishi, I'm not fifteen anymore. I'm twenty and I think it's about time you let me make my own decisions. Hiro took me in on that fateful night. He promised he would train me if I was willing to learn. We've stuck close in danger. Each of us helping the other. We make a pretty good team, me and him. Of course we got into a few spats now and again, but who doesn't? If it wasn't for him, I would be dead, a hundred times over and I'm grateful for it. This time I can fight the enemy on my own turf, giving me the ability of a surprise attack..."

"It is true, Lord Konishi."

They both looked at Hiro. Only Heaven wasn't surprised to see that he snuck in without a sound; he could be scary that way. Hiro continued.

"In all my students, I have never found one so full of promise. She's a extremely quick learner, although she usually complete her missions during extreme conditions, especially with her life on the line. But I never seen one with so much talent and eagerness to learn than her. She has quickly mastered Judo, Aikido, Karate, even the most difficult, Jujitsu. She has learned moves that it takes most people years or never to learn. I felt that it is my duty to train her. Why else did I take her in. I felt that she came to _me_ for a reason instead of _someone else_. Her training is almost complete. She still has to master Tae Kwon Do, Copeira, and Kalaripayit. If she keeps this up, she will be finished in no time."

"Her missions, what do they consist of?" Konishi asked.

"Depends on her situation. Her first mission was to accept death, second was to become like a shadow, and her third was to be able to clear her mind. All three she has mastered with flying colors."

"To answer your question of why am I here, I have accepted death but that doesn't mean I'm going without a fight. I'm tired of running and hiding. People that are close to me are getting hurt when they have no idea of what is going on. Cheryl, my first friend that I had made, she had no clue about my past; where I came from, why they are after me, and so one. Then Karen, she too didn't have a clue of anything either. Both got caught in the crossfire and nearly paid the price of it. I'm not going to let that happen. That is why I'm here. Hiro came here to his own accord. I told him not to come but he came anyway. I'm grateful. I need all the help I can get. It has been almost a year and I still haven't got a clue on who killed Ohnoki and who is after me. I have many question and I don't know where to begin. Now is not the time for them for you are still healing. But I will say this: Konishi, before you jump to conclusions, I think Meiko is involved with Ohnoki's death."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. You're not angry are you?"

"No. I always was suspicious about her. She never liked you and she always tries to win my approval."

"Lord Konishi, she has called me to get me to give her Heaven's address. Of course, I didn't. She did seem anxious to talk to her. Apparently she's not use to being told 'no'."

"No, she doesn't. No one, not even me, has ever told her 'no' before. I'm suprised she hasn't sent assassins after you."

Meiko came in. Her expression turned from excitement to grim in the amount of time it light to cross the room.

"Konishi, darling, you should be resting."

She shot Heaven a malevolent look. Heaven didn't flinch.

"I'm fine. Heaven and Hiro was telling me that you were anxious to get Heaven's temporary address. Why?"  
"To bring her home to you, of course. I thought having her home would bring you out of your slumber. You _have_ been calling for her."

"You shouldn't have bothered her. Even if I was calling her. Tell me the real reason that you wanted her address so badly."

"To bring her home."

He still didn't buy it.

"Meiko, you're up to something. What is it? I want the truth," he growled.

She looked at him, frightened. She never seen him this angry before. Even when Ohnoki died.

"Fine! I wanted that brat dead. It's her fault Ohnoki's dead. If she hadn't dropped out of the sky, he would still be alive today and you would pay more attention to me than her."

Heaven laughed. Everyone turned their eyes toward her.

"Don't tell me you were _jealous_. I was _two_. You were jealous of a _two_ year old? Don't make me laugh."

She continued to laugh. Meiko was getting angrier.

"Brat."

"That all you could come up with is 'brat'? Come on. I've been called worse things than _that_."

Meiko's face was beginning to turn raddish red. Heaven still continued to laugh.

"I can't believe it! I knew you hated me, but killing your only flesh and blood to get to me? Hahaha!"

Suddenly, Heaven's face turned serious.

"How was it _my_ fault? I didn't ask to be dropped out of the sky nor did I want to get landed with you; Konishi and Ohnoki, maybe, but not you. Ohnoki was my brother. He protected me; gave his _life _for me. He knew I wasn't his real sister, but he didn't care. He loved me like a sister dispite that. I cried when he died in my arms. Time and agian I've asked why him; why was this happening to me. Months I've been blaming myself even though I knew it wasn't my fault. You know how much that torn me up inside? Do you know how it feels to spend day after day looking over your shoulder for the rest of your life, wondering whether you're going to die that day, not sure who your true friends were? I've been through exactly that. I've wished that it was all a nightmare; that I would wake up in my own bed in my own home with my own family and all of this would be over. But my wish never came true. I was in a living nightmare unable to escape it. It was eating me from the inside out. I thought I would go insane. I've got hooked on alcohole. I would drink until I got sick. I couldn't remember where I was or even _who_ I was. That's when my third mission came in play; to clear my mind. I was determind to stop drinking. I've already experianced the nasty side-effects; I was nearly robbed and kidnapped. My closes friends got caught in the crossfire. _That_ was my fault. I wanted to protect them from _myself_, the people after me. One nearly got killed in the crossfire. Fortunately she was only had a minor injury. It could of been worse. I have no idea what is going on here, but I am determined to find out and put a stop to this. I may have accepted death, but that doesn't mean I'm going down without a fight, Meiko. It's useless to capture me. So give up and go back to the hole you came from."

Heaven found herself standing and sneering with her muscles tensed, her jaw tight, and her hands clenched so hard that they were bleeding again. She also found Hiro standing a few paces behind her and Konishi still sitting on the bed. Meiko, however, was shocked at her comeback. She also felt her shoulders felt lighter and her heart wasn't sunken like it usually was; one of her many burdens had lifted; she had spoken straight from her heart.

"I've may lost this battle, but not the war, Heaven. One day, I _will_ kill you."

And with that she stormed out of the room and house. She called a cab and was out of sight. Heaven sighed. Hiro and Konishi was now staring at her. She looked at them.

"I need to be alone right now."

And then she walked out. Hiro virtually forced Konishi lay back down. After that, he went to find Heaven, to keep an eye on her. He found her in the training room, punching that punching bag once more until she finally calmed down. She took a few steps away from the bag, sat cross-legged.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath; she was meditating. Hiro knew better than to disturb her.

_I'm glad I've told her that. I felt as though a wieght had lifted off my shoulders. Although I'm still troubled. I still have to find out who I really am. Why am I here? Why is this happening to me? Those are some of the most difficult questions that I still need answers to_, she thought.

Suddenly, she had a vision of Ohnoki.

_"Ohnoki?"_

_"Yes. It's me. I've come to help you."_

_"But you're..."_

_"Dead? I am and nothing can change that. But remember, as long as you keep me in your heart, you're never truely alone. I had promise to protect and take care of you. And I'm still holding that promise up even though I have left this world."_

_"Do you know my real name or my real family?"_

_"Sadly that is something you have to find out on your own. You must look deep within your heart to answer that question. Konishi, Meiko, or anyone doesn't know who you are except you. You can always find help in the people you love. All you need is to believe."_

_"But who killed you? Who and why are they after me?"_

_"This is where I can help you most. It is the Yukemura's, including Teddy, and Meiko and her side of the family. It was her brother who tried to kidnap you in Hollywood. He has been watching you very carefully. You will find that the Whisper of Death is hidden in the basement of this compound. But be warned, there will be guards."_

_He looked up and around._

_"My time here is done."_

_"But... Where are you going?"_

_"Split a piece of wood and I am there; Lift a stone and you will find me."_

_"But what does that mean?"_

_But it was too late, Ohnoki was already gone. 'Split a piece of wood and I am there; Lift a stone and you will find me.' But what does that mean? Do I really have to split a piece of wood or lift a stone? Or is it a metaphore? _

He usually uses metaphores but this time she was clueless. Somewhere in the background was a knock. Hiro was cautiously opening the door.

"Come in, Hiro," she said casually, not opening her eyes.

He walked over to her and sat down next to her. He took the pose of himself meditating.

"How did you know it was me?"

"Your footsteps and breathing."

"Are you alright?"

"I don't know."

She paused then looked at him.

"I had a vision of Ohnoki."

"Hem... Maybe he was trying to contact you from the realm of the dead. It's not uncommon. Something from your heart must of triggered his appearance."

"He knows who is after me, although he couldn't tell me who I am. He said the Yukemura's and Meiko and her side of the family was after me, but he doesn't know why. He also told me that the Whisper of Death is hidden in the basement under this compound. But what puzzles me the most is that he said, 'Split a piece of wood and I am there; Lift a stone and you will find me'. Is it a metaphore? What does it mean?"

"I have no idea. Sorry."

She sighed.

"I miss him."

"I know," he said as he put his arm around her and held her close.

She had never been this close to him before and usually she would be so excited that she felt faint. But this time, she didn't and she didn't know why.

"I have an idea. Let's continue your training. Maybe it will put your mind at ease."

"I'd like that."

They grabbed two wooden ones then went to the training room. It was a huge room. There were padding on all the walls and floor. Ten big windows lined on both sides of the room. There were also two locker rooms next to each other; each complete with a shower, tolite, sink, and a place to store your clothing and shoes. They changed into kimonos, long baggy pants with a robe-like shirt that had a belt tied at the waist. They weren't wearing shoes in the training room because of the padding and it was customary not to wear shoes in any room.

They finished their warm-ups, walked to the middle and faced each other.

"I know you know how to use your katana," he began. "So we will begin using wooden katanas and you will be blindfolded."

"Blindfolded? How can I strike anything if I can't see?"

"There lies in the lesson. You will be practicing using your senses."

"You are the teacher and I am the student. I will do anything that you see fit as necessary."

"Good."

He handed her a wooden katana and blindfolded her. He, then, faced her ready for her attack. Both were unaware that Konishi was watching and listening to them through a high window.

"Begin!" he called.

She made a move to attack but missed.

"Hear the sounds of your enemy to track his movements."

She striked again and missed.

"Feel the air created by his movements."

She attempted to hit him again. Still she missed.

"Tast the air around you."

She slashed the tip of her katana. This time she heard a distinctive sound of wood against wood.

"Very good. Now try to keep up."

She made slash after slash. Each time she heard that distinctive sound.

"Now try to defend yourself."

She succeeded in blocking all of his moves.

"This time you need to know both when to attack and when to defend."

She managed to determine when to attack and defend.

"Impressive. You're learning extremely fast. Faster than a normal trainee."

Her father watched in awe as they fought.

"Stop!" he called.

Both of them stopped. Heaven took off her blindfold.

"Since you're learning so quickly. Let's kick it up a notch. We will be doing hand-to-hand combat. Meaning no weapons."

"Want me to put the blindfold back on?"

"Not yet."

Instead of taking it off, she used it as a headband. They dropped their weapons.

"We'll be trying the advance martial arts assuming you know the standard and I'll throw a little bit of history in it too. Mimic me."

He took on a fighting stance: one foot in front of the other, one hand out further than the other and higher, palms out.

"This is called Meracudon, an attack/defense stance. It's a very effective stance. The reason it's called Meracudon is because a samurai master named Meracudon developed it. It's an attack/defense stance because you can attack and block an oncoming attack as well. If your opponent attempts to aim at your legs or torso you can use your legs to block his. If he attempt to aim at your head or upper body, you can successfully block him using both your hands. But if he's ready for you to attack, you can still manage to attack. One more thing, before even attempting to attack, look for his weakpoints where he's less able to defend. Meaning if he is prepared for a punch, go for his legs or torso and vice versa. Here's another."

He took on another attack/defense stance. This time his hands were sideways.

"Here's another effective attack/defense stance. This one's similar to Meracudon but this one blocks sweeps and knocks punches away from you. It's called Verden. Like Meracudon, a samurai master called Verdon developed it. No matter how many punchs he throws, you will be able to knock his fists from you. Try this. Be prepared to defend"

This time he took an attack. He attempted to knock her off her feet, but when he missed, he brought his leg up and hit her in the stomach.

"It's called the Sweep 'n Kick. You assume that he'll be prepared to jump or backflip away from you when he sees you crouch and swing your leg out. But as he's in the air, he'll be off guard for another attack especially a kick. Except you take advantage of the situation. Now let's see if you can do it."

She achieved the move but, of course, Hiro blocked it.

"Very good. Let's try this one."

He jumped into the air, grabbed her by the collar from behind, pushed on her back with his feet and flipped her.

"That was a simple jump and toss," he said as she was getting on her feet. "You run toward him as he prepares for a punch or kick, but instead you jump over him, preferably using an aid like a wall or something solid, twisting yourself around grab him by the collar or shoulders, preferably collar, place your feet against his middle or lower back and using your momentum, flip him over you as you're rolling on your back. Now you try."

She did how she was shown. He allowed her to flip him.

"Impressive. Try this one."

He stood close to her and hit her under the chin. She fell over on the mat.

"A simple uppercut. All you do is get close enough and have your forarm up and punch him underneath his chin. You try."

As usual, he allowed her to hit him.

"All right. Enough demonstrating. Let's fight."

As they took their stances, Heaven using the Meracudon and Hiro using the Verdon, Hiro noticed Konishi watching them. _Keep watching, Konishi. Watch how powerful Heaven will one day become. Soon she will be stronger than you; even the hokage won't be able to stop her_, he thought. He returned his attention to Heaven. Moments later, they were in the heat of battle. Heaven was getting faster and was becoming more than he could handle. _Heaven, maybe one day you could become hokage. Keep following your dreams_, he thought as he reflected on what she told him: _My dream is to become hokage so everyone will stop disrespecting me and pretending that I can't do anything except being a pampered brat. Believe it._

"Okay Heaven. Try fighting blindfolded."

She pulled down the blindfold she was using as a headband. _Remarkable_, he thought as he attacked, parried, attacked, _Everytime I knock her down she gets back up despite the pain she's in. She just doesn't give up_. Two hours later, they were on the floor opposite from each other, panting. Both their faces were red and sweating.

"I think that's it for today. We've been at it for five straight hours and that's including warm-ups."

"Really? It felt only two to me."

"I know what you mean."

He noticed Konishi was leaving. He didn't mention him to Heaven. He handed her a bottle of water.

"Here, drink this."

She drank it.

"What's this? It tastes like mangos."

"I made it. It's a combination of water and mango juice."

"It's delicious. Thank you."

"No problem."

They sat there, resting. He stood up and help her up as well.

"Let's get your katana from the basement."

"Ohnoki mentioned that there would be guards."

"You'll be able to handle them."

She smiled at his complement and confindence in her. Ohnoki was right, there were four guards standing by the entrance; two inside the door and two outside the door. Hiro and Heaven took seconds to knock the four out.

"Where is it?" Hiro asked looking around.

"I wonder if it's where I think it is."

He followed her gaze to see a giant door in the wall with a combination lock. She walked toward it.

"You know the combination?"

"Nope."

She knelt down and placed her ear agianst the cool metal door and started to turn the knob. Three seconds later, she heard a soft _click_. She opened the door and to her pleasure, the Whisper of Death was sitting in the large room.

"You've done this before?"

"Again, nope. I just have a knack at cracking combinations like this. Don't worry, it's not like I'm stupid enough to rob a bank or something," she said noticing the suspicious look on his face.

"I think I hear one of the guards waking up. Let's get out of here."

"Right."

They rushed to Ohnoki's old room and hid the katana. Sadness consumed her.

"This used to be Ohnoki's room. We always were playing in here when we're not bothering our nanny."

They spent the rest of the day jogging around the compound until it was time for bed. They said goodnight to each other and went off to bed. One of the attendants doing last minute clean-up around the house noticed Konishi was missing. She let out a high pitch scream that made Heaven and Hiro jump and running to the door. They met in the hall for their rooms were across from each other. Their looks told each other everything. Then they went dashing to where the scream came from. The attendant was shaking.

"What happened?" asked Heaven.

"I d-don't know. I was doing last minute clean-up and I saw that Master Konishi was missing. I thought whoever took him was still in the house."

"It's all right now. Besides Konishi, did you see anything unusual?"

"Come to think of it, I saw a piece of paper attached to his bedpost."

She handed her the paper. It said:

"_If you want to see your father back, then read very carefully. Heaven Kogo, daughter of Konishi Kogo, come to the mansion __alone__. If you do not, then your father's good as dead and his blood would be on your hands. You should know who I am by now. If not, then you're more foolish than I thought._"

"I'm coming with you."

"No you're not. Didn't you listen. He will kill him if I don't come alone. Besides I am never truly alone. I have Ohnoki's guidence and your faith."

"Your training is not complete."

"Think of it as my final mission."

"It could be a bluff."

"I'm willing to take that chance."

"I'm not," he said, still not liking the sound of it.

"You must trust me. I know what I'm doing, thanks to you."

She hugged him.

"Promise me you will return safely."

"I will. I promise."

"Heaven?"

She turned around.

"I love you."

She smiled then left. They reached the mansion.

"If I am not back it two hours, then I am dead."

They nodded and hid the car in the bushes to wait for her to return. After all, she is the rightful heir to the family business. She walked in. It was dark and ghostly quiet. She kept her katana close to her and kept her senses open to all sounds, smells, and sights. She also prepared herself for an ambush at any given time. She heard voices around the corner. She paused, pressed herself against the wall, and listened very carefully to what's being said.

"So when do I get to kill him?" one was asking.

"The boss wants him alive. Plus, we're supposed to be keeping an eye out for his precious, weakling of a daughter."

She felt a surge of anger and the urge to lash out, but quickly stopped herself. _A samuri does not strike in anger_, she reminded herself. She took a deep breath and began to think logically. She held back all emotions. Wiped away all fear, doubt, anger, and lust for revenge. She became one with the shadows around her. She let her instincts dictate her actions and timing. Without a sound both men dropped where they stood. She had to kill several more guards to get to the boss. When she found him, she tried to hide, but he saw right through her.

"Welcome, Heaven Kogo. So nice to have you drop by."

"Yoji," she sneered. "I should have known it was you the whole time. The wedding, my brother's death, the attempted assassination of my father."

"Very perspective. I like that in a woman."

"Where is he?"

"Safe, for now. But how long is up to you; as long as you keep talking, that is."

He noticed her katana.

"Ah, the Whisper of Death. A fine sword; handcrafted, double-edged blade, five feet long. The first and last of its kind. You have grown well. I see it has become apart of you," he paused, drew out his own katana and then continued. "It will make it all the sweeter when I kill you and take it from you. Now, Duel!"

The battle of swords began, with her father's life and her own at stake. They moved with such grace, it was as though they were in a dance. Although, Yoji had the upperhand, Heaven didn't give up. She was slowly running out of ideas. Every move she made was countered. It was as if he could read her thoughts before she made them. Her strength and speed was rapidily decreasing although she didn't let it show. His movements seemed to defy gravitiy.

"Impressive, I see you've come prepared, but not good enough."

He kicked dirt in her eyes causing her to drop her katana. She dug at her eyes but it just made it worse. She mind flashed back to where Hiro was training her hand-to-hand combat and she was _blindfold_. She heard him giving her advise for a situation like this. Few minutes later, she felt something strange, memories flashed before her eyes, and she could _see_. It was like a new person had surfaced. She stood up and Yoji saw that her eyes had become crimson. She could read his mind. Without thinking, she made a hand sign. Blue fire swirled around her.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

And one hundred Heaven's appeared. Yoji was shocked. He noticed that the all the clones were not illusions but solid clones. Both were unaware that Konishi was watching them the whole time. He, too, was as shocked are Yoji was. As he jumped for the final attack, Heaven felt her brother's spirit and her own become one. It increased her strength, stamina, knowlege, and abilities. She grabbed her katana and thrusted it right underneath his ribcage. The move came with a price; he manage to slash her right side as he fell onto the katana. She knelt down with her hand on her side and her sword in her right hand. She looked at him, panting. He was on his knees gasping for breath.

"You win. I am defeated. Kudos to you, Heaven Kogo."

And with that, he fell forward and was still. She walked out of the room. She ran into one of Yoji's goons. He was as surprised as she was, but she quickly recovered. She ran up to Konishi and began using her katana to cut his chains that bound him to the chamber's moist wall. Five minutes later she had him free and on the way home. She had completely forgotten about her wound. They arrived home to see Hiro and Mieko waiting for them outside. The both stood up as the car pulled in the driveway and they stepped out. Konishi was on his feet and Heaven dropped her katana at the sight of Hiro. Heaven ran and jumped into his open arms. Hiro swung her in circles to keep them from falling over as they hugged. He set her down and looked at her. Then without warning, she fell forward from exaustion.

Heaven!" he said, catching her with one arm.

He noticed the blood on his hand, then looked at her wound.

"She's hurt!" he called to Konishi and two of the attendants.

When she finally came around, she saw Konishi, and Hiro standing around her bed and looking at her.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"Home. Safe at last," her father answered.

She tried to sit up, but a wave of fresh pain made her think twice.

"You're in the medical wing," he continued.

"I'm glad you're not hurt, Konishi," she said half smiling.

"I wish I could say the same to you, sweetheart. You were very brave back there. I'm proud of you."

"I may have won this fight, but not the war. It's not over."

"Of course it's over," Hiro said.

"No, you forgot about Meiko and her family. She's still out there bidding her time."

The nurse came in and shoed them out so that she could rest. The next morning, the nurse came in to change her bandages. And to her surprise, there was no sign of the wound that had been there the previous day. Reluctantly, she let Heaven leave the medical ward. Heaven sought out Hiro, who was in the training room.

"Heaven, hi. How are you feeling?"

"Fine, thank you."

"Come and sit with me."

She followed him to the middle of the room and sat across from him.

"Would you mind telling me what had happened back there?"

"Well..."

Then she launched into the story. She spoke about everything; from the fight with Yoji to when her spirit and Ohnoki's merged into one to her new strange ability.

"It was like someone took over my body. I fought him without acually thinking."

"I never heard anything like that before."

"Neither have I. Maybe it has to do with something from my past; before the plane crash."

"Maybe. As a teacher and as a friend, I'm proud of you. Your training is finally complete. I've taught you everything that I know. Now it's you learn to use your training wisely. Don't fight people just because you can. Use it for self-defense instead of aggression."

"Yes, wise master," she said in a mocking bow.

They both laughed. Silence filled the room for a handful of heartbeats.

Without thinking, he put his hand to her cheek and kissed her for a long moment. It was their first kiss and she didn't back away. Instead she was enjoying it. He let go of her. She didn't know what to say.

"Sorry," he said, embarrassed.

She kissed him again.

"Don't be."

Hiro, feeling awkward, looked at his watch.

"It's getting late. Dinner should be almost done."

"Let's go," she said, noticing that he was feeling awkward.

They went to dinner. They didn't talk to each other throughout dinner for they feared they might accidentally let something slip and Konishi would get mad. After all, he doesn't like Heaven being alone with a male, especially the relatively same age. Before they went to bed, Hiro, feeling strange, asked if she would marry him. She didn't know exactly what to say.

"Huh..." she began, then she took a deep breath as she thought about it. "Sure."

"You mean it?"

"Of course," she said smiling.

"I...I...I don't know what say..." he stammered laughing.

"Uh, we have a problem. How are we going to tell Konishi?"

"Hem... You're right."

"No way is Konishi going to let me marry. He doesn't even let me be in the same room with a guy by myself. I was surprised he let me train with you."

"About that..."

"Uh?"

"Well I saw Konishi watching us through the window."

"How come you didn't tell me?"

"I didn't have the heart to tell you. You're not mad are you?"

"Of course not, at least at you. But I am mad at him."

"So how are we going to tell Konishi?"

"That's a tough one."

"I don't know. But here's an idea: how about going to bed before Konishi finds us still up?"

"Good idea. We'll figure this out later."

"Figure what out later?" asked a stern voice.

They turned around and to their horror, Konishi was standing with his arms crossed and a stern look on his face.

"Uh, what lessons Hiro was going to teach me tomorrow."

"I don't buy it," he said, his eyebrow lifted and suspicous. "Tell me what you're _really _up to."

"If I told you, you probably wouldn't understand or like it for that matter."

"Try me."

She took a deep breath.

"Here goes everything. Konishi, before you go crazy, hear me out. Hiro wants me to marry him."

"_What_!"

"I knew he wouldn't like it," she said sighing. "Please let me..."

"No!"

"Please..."

Absolutely not!"

"Just listen to me!!!" she screamed, her eyes closed and fists balled up.

_That_ got his attention, as well as Hiro's. Hiro never seen her like this before. Apparently neither has Konishi. She looked up, out of breath. She looked angry.

"Heaven," he said, amazed.

"I'm not a little girl anymore."

"Why won't you let me marry him? You forced me to marry Teddy."

"I... Well..."

"Well, father? What do you have to say about that?"

"Well..."

"Forget it. I don't need your permission. You would rather me marry someone who doesn't love me or respect me unlike Hiro. He loves me for me and he respects me even though we have our disagreements. But that's what makes us perfect for each other; what makes us who we are. But no, you rather force me to be with someone who dispises me, hits me, disrespects me. You rather have me forever unhappy. Wouldn't you? Of course you would. I would rather kill myself than to marry someone like that. Hiro protected me when I ran off after Ohnoki's death. He trained me to what I've become now. He's my trainer and I'm his apprentice. And he loves me for me. Not because I'm the daughter of a rich shogun. I was a stranger to him but he took me in just the same. At first I treated him with disrespect and yet he treated me with kindness in returned. He gave me food to eat and clothes to wear and a roof over my head until I got a job and was able to pay him back. I owe him my very life and my gratitude."

"You _worked_?"

"Yes, Konishi, I worked. And I'm proud of it too."

"No daughter of mine is to know the _meaning _of the word 'work' or 'job'."

"That's how it works in the _real_ world. I will marry Hiro without your permission if it comes to that and we will be happy."

Hiro just stared at Heaven, astonished. He didn't think she had it in her to stand up to such a powerful shogun, daugther or not. He looked from Heaven to Konishi then back to Heaven. Konishi couldn't see anyway out of this. He never seen her more determined than she is now. Deep within his heart, he was proud of her, even if he didn't show it nor did she have any idea. He sighed in defeat.

"Heaven, you win. Whether or not you want my permission, even so, you have it and my blessing. I also want to tell you how proud I am of you and you're I like it or not, you're not a little girl anymore. But to me, you're still my baby girl that fell from the sky and into my arms."

"Thank you, Konishi. Thank you," she cried hugging him.

After she let go, Konishi turned his attention to Hiro.

"You better take care of her, understand? Because if you don't, I will skin you alive. I want you to see that she is happy, got it?"

"Yes sir. She's in good hands."

"She better be..."

He left the threat unfinished. He faced both of them.

"As long as you're under this roof, I still want you to be in seperate rooms. At least, until the union has finished, that is."

"Yes, sir," they replied in unison.

"Good. Now off to bed with you."

They nodded. He didn't leave until he saw them go into different rooms. Soon she was in the Grand Hall wearing her white female kimono. When she walked through the double doors, she had instant deja vu. Memories flooded her mind. She continued to walk down the aisle until she made it to the steps where the priest stood. She looked at Hiro who was wearing black male kimono. She stood next to him, listening to the priest. Hiro noticed she was shivering. He whispered to her.

"What's the matter?"

"This is where Ohnoki died. It feels like deja vu."

"It's going to be okay. I promise."

She smiled. They turned their attention back to the priest. After he pronouced them husband and wife. Without warning, one by one, fifteen ninjas in black uniforms with hoods and masks covering the mouth crashed through the glass ceiling. Her deja vu was confirmed. Everyone screamed except Hiro and Heaven. Twelve of them pushed back the crowd agianst the walls away from the leader. Two more guarded the doors. Heaven could tell which ninja was the leader. His uniform was slightly different from the rest. His uniform was black with red and gold trim.

"What's the meaning of this? Who are you?" demanded Konishi.

"Shut up, fool," the leader said.

He turned back to Heaven. Heaven noticed he was trying to conceal his voice. She also noticed he had a katana tucked at his side.

"Heaven Kogo, you will come with me," he said, holding out his hand.

"Teddy Yukemura. I figured it was you," Heaven said.

He pull back his hood and pulled down his mask.

"How did you know?" he sneered.

"Who else could it possibly be? Only a fool would attempt to crash a wedding."

"My father manage to kill your brother."

"Yeah and he paid the price too. If you haven't worked out who killed him, then you're more of a lamebrain than I thought."

"You...? You mean, you...?"

"Yes, dolt. I killed him."

"But? I came here to take you as my bride."

She rolled her eyes. She lifted her hand, palm inward, and twittled her fingers to show him the ring.

"I'm married already. Too late."

"NO!" he yelled and drew out his katana. "If I can't have you, then nobody can."

Hiro looked at Heaven who looked back at him. He nodded his head and stepped back. She glanced to her father who tossed her the Whisper of Death. She caught it then took it out of the sheath.

"If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get," she said taking up the Meracudon stance and holding the katana out in front of her with the tip up and blade out, taking Teddy by surprise.

He wasn't quite expecting her to fight but quickly got over it.

"I didn't want to fight you but I see you left me no choice," Heaven said.

"You can do it, Heaven," said Hiro.

"Right."

She got ready for an attack.

"Clear your mind," said Hiro.

She closed her eyes.

"Erase all emotions."

She took a deep breath.

"Concentrate on your opponent."

She opened her eyes and glared at Teddy. He had enough and charged at her. She blocked his side swipe. Then the duel began. Heaven stayed on the defensive. Then Teddy kicked shattered glass and dirt into her eyes.

"Ah," she said, clawing at her eyes.

"Focus," commanded Hiro.

She began to calm down and focus.

"Hear the sounds around you," he continued.

She tightened her eyes. Teddy made a move to strike her but missed.

"Feel his movements as if you are about to make them.

She felt the air move as he tried to cut her across the chest.

"Smell his scent."

She inhaled through her nose and exhaled out her mouth. She smelled the stench of sweat. _I know where he is! _she thought and she made a successful attack. She managed to cut his arm. She tasted blood. She felt a strange power flow through her. She opened her eyes. She could see! She read his mind. She made a sign with her hands and bursts of blue fire engulfed her.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

And one hundred Heaven's appeared. They weren't illusions. They were real! Teddy was as stunned as everyone in the party. Teddy dropped his katana.

"What the...?" he asked.

"If you ever do that again...I will _kill _you," she growled.

Hiro and Teddy noticed a look in her eyes that they never had seen before. It was a look of certain death. Teddy backed away.

"What's the matter, Teddy? It looks like you've seen a ghost."

Teddy's courage was begining to run down. She noticed his eyes flicked to the door and windows.

"Everyone fall back."

Teddy's ninja's ran with Teddy right behind them. Konishi made a move to stop Teddy but Heaven held her hand out to her side, palm toward him to stop him. All the while, she never took her eyes of Teddy as he ran out the door. The shadow clones had disappeared.

"Let him go," she said.

"_What_?" he asked, looking at her in disbelief.

"You heard me. Let him go. He's a coward. He's not worth wasting time on."

As quickly the rage appeared on her face, it disappeared. She looked at everyone who were still silent.

"What's the matter? Well? This _is_ a party is in not?"

Hiro was still very confused. When did she learn to duplicate herself? That was one of the many questions that filled his mind. So he pretended not to notice her strange behavior and the party continued. Soon they were on a private jet to one of Hawii's islands. They sat across from each other so they both could look out the window.

"You're quiet," she said to break the silence.

"Huh? Oh. I was thinking. I know this might be strange, but how did you do that?"

"Huh?"

"How did you duplicate yourself?"

"Oh, that. Truthfully, I have no idea. I just _did_ it. It seemed like second nature to me. I didn't give it a thought. It was like someone took over my body. I must sound crazy."

"You're behavior was also puzzling. The look in your eyes, I never seen it before. It was like you were about to commit murder. You threatened Teddy."

He notice she had flinched at the sound of his name.

"I never hear you threaten someone before. It frightened me a little."

"What did I say?"

"What do you mean? Don't you remember? It came from your own lips."

"No, I don't remember."

"It was after that you regained your sight back. You were speaking about him kicking dirt and glass in your eyes. You said, 'If you ever do that again...I will _kill_ you.'"

"Those were my exact words?"

"Yes."

She thought for a moment.

"I remember gaining my sight back. But there was something strange. I knew what he was going to do even before _he _knew. It was like I could _read _his mind."

"Hem... I never heard anything about that happening."

"Another thing is that I felt something else."

"What's that?"

"I don't know... I saw new images flashing before my eyes. But I don't recognize any of the images."

"Maybe some of your memory is coming back?"

"Maybe... But why now after all these years?"

"I wish I could answer your question."

She thought some more. An idea came to her.

"Could I see your laptop?"

"Sure. Why?" he asked as he took it out, not sure where this was going.

"I want to look up my family tree."

"But I though you don't remember who your parents were," he said as he gave it to her.

She turned it on and began typing something.

"I don't. But I'm searching for information about the plane crash and who was on it."

"But how will this help you?"

"I have no idea but I've got to start somewhere. And the best place is to start at the begining."

This wasn't the Heaven he knew. She seemed more wiser and more powerful. Then remembering what had happened at the party, he though, _I hope I never get her mad_.

"Got it!"

"What is it?"

"I've found a picture of the two people that I saw in the images that flashed before me."

She started explaining.

"My mother and father's last name was Usamaki. They had a daughter amd son about my age when Father adopted me. The infant's name was Hinata Usamaki. That's my real name."

"I don't follow."

"The only surviver was an infant. That had to be me. It looks exactly like me. See?"

She moved to sit next to him so he could see the picture and read part of the article.

"'After month's of research...it turns out that the infant survivor's name was Hinata Usamaki...' That's great Heaven. I mean, Hinata."

She laughed a little.

"You can call me Heaven. That's the name I grew up with and you know me by, so use it."

He couldn't find the words so he just nodded.

"Now, that I know my parent's name, I can look up my family's history," she said turning the screen towards her.

Thirty minutes later, she found the site she was looking for.

"Here it is!"

She scooted closer to him and turned the screen so he could look at it.

"It says that I'm a descendent from the fourth and most powerful hokage Naruto Usamaki. He created the Village Hidden in the Leaves in the Land of Fire. The leaf was their ninja symbol on their headband. They were the only powerful ninjas in the country. They hold tournaments for the ninjas in hidden in the Clouds from the Land of Lightening, Village hidden in the Sand from the Land of Wind,Village hidden in the Stones from the Land of Earth, and Village hidden in the Mist from the Land of Water participated in these Tournaments or Exams; each having their own unique symbol; Sound Ninjas from Clouds, Sand Ninjas from Sand, Water Ninjas from Mist. There are three ranking levels of ninjas not counting hokage. They are Genin which are Junior, Chunin which are Normal, and Jounin which are Elite. Throughout the ages, the Leaf Ninjas always win the Tournaments. Their first stage of Exams were the written part, then came the survival test to eliminate the competion, the finally the one-on-one test where the challangers would test their knowledge and skills. If too many challangers survive the survival test, the they would hold palimenary rounds. The Usamaki's had a unique and rare ability, called the Sharingan Eye. It is a bloodline trait the resides in the eyes, giving the user the ability to copy another's Jutsu perfectly and giving the appearance of reading one's mind. The famous ninja was Kakashi Shakamaru, the Copy Ninja of Over a Thousand Jutsus or the Copy Ninja for short. He was even called the Sharingan Warrior. He was the Elite of the Elite, and the best trainer ever known, and only one to teach his students teamwork. He never passed a single student except for three students that were in a squad. And the three ninjas were Sasuke Ocheha, Sakura Maken, and Naruto Usamaki. Naruto carried the Sharingan Eye trait in his blood and so did Kakashi."

"Wait. If Naruto carried the trait and it is a bloodline trait, then how could Kakashi carry it too?"

"I don't know. He isn't apart of the Usamaki clan. Let's find out."

She continued to read.

"Naruto carried it in both of his eyes, but unlike Naruto, Kakashi carried it in his one eye, his left eye.

It is unknown whether if Kakashi was somehow related to Naruto. Fifteen years after Naruto's rise to power, another ninja, a Sound Ninja, waged war on Naruto. His name was Orochimaru, the Snake Summoner. He was named that because of his ability to control snakes. He even had an extremely long tongue resembling a snake's. He was silent and deadly. Most ninjas feared him, even Kakashi. But Naruto didn't. After Kakashi fell under Orochimaru's curse, Naruto stepped in defending his former teacher. They were like family. Each respecting the other. Naruto wouldn't back down without a fight, especially with his teacher injured. Kakashi's respect for Naruto increased that night. Of course Naruto's special Jutsu was the Shadow Clone Jutsu. He could make one hundred copies of himself; creating solid clones at a very young age. When he was young, nobody respected him. They constantly yell at him even ignored him. They knew his dark secret before he did. He contained the spirit of the Nine-Tailed Fox. As the name suggests, he was a fox demon with nine tails that terrorized even destroyed the Leaf Village. The third hokage had sealed the demon in a tiny baby boy ten years ago. Some people thought he would unleash the fox demon, some thought he _was_ the demon. When he first found out that he held the fox demon's spirit within him, he found out he had a special technique. He even created a foolish technique called the Sexy Jutsu. The Sexy Jutsu is a Transformation Jutsu, giving the user's apearance of a nude woman. Orochimaru was a relentless ninja. Even though Naruto was strong, he was forced to use a deadly technique that drains the user's Chakra or Life Force. Not many people had Chakra. Although he used it to kill Orochimaru with success, it killed him too; it had drained too much of Naruto's Chakra, thus killing him. He was a hero from birth to death. He was greatly honored. With Naruto's death, the country went into utter chaos. Wars spread like wildfire, killing millions. Kakashi had put a stop to the wars, but in the end he was too old to fight, and so he was assassinated but Zabuza, the Rogue Ninja, or Water Demon. He wasn't exactly a demon like the Nine-Tailed Fox, but he was also silent and deadly. Kakashi's assassination led to Zabuza's as well. One ninja after the other had fallen until there was hardly anyone left. One of the few clans that survived was the Uzamaki Clan, the parents of Hinata Usamaki and Nedji Usamaki, Hinata's older brother, the last of the Usamaki's. A plane crashed on that fateful day led to the of their parents. Nedji's whereabouts are unknown to this day and Hinata is currently living with a rich and powerful Shogun, Konishi Kogo, the girl's adopted father..."

"Well, that certainly tells you alot," Hiro commented after Heaven stopped reading.

She was now staring out in space, obviously thinking.

"Heaven?"

She seemed as if she was in a trance.

"Heaven?"

She continued to stare blankly out in space. He left her alone for awhile. _She obviously has a lot on her mind, now that she knows her family's history_, he thought. He turned his head to look out the window.

_I'm related to the famous Naruto Usamaki?_,she thought. _And what about my brother? I didn't even know that __had__ a brother. Where could he be? How come that he didn't even attempt to find me? Why didn't, father tell me about him or my real name? Could it be that he didn't know? I have so many questions, I don't even know where to begin. I guess I will try to forget about it until I get back home. Then I will have a little chat with father. _She snapped out of her daze. Hiro, who was looking out the window, noticed she was out of her trance.

"Heaven? Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I just have a lot on my mind."

"I understand."

A voice came over the speaker.

"We will be arriving at Kancoon in approxamitally two minutes.

"Two minutes?" repeated Heaven.

"I think that's what he said."

"Hiro? I want you to promise me something."

"What is it?"  
"I want you to promise that no matter what, you must help me take my mind off of my parent's history. Okay?"

"Okay. I promise."

"Thank you."

She gave him a kiss on the cheek. They got their luggage together. They had enough to last them a month. It was a smooth landing. They got off and said their goodbyes to the pilot and copilot.

"We'll be seeing you in a month, Lord and Lady Ahtake," the pilot said.

"Thanks again," they called as they were starting the engine.

"Take care," Heaven called.

They waved in response. They looked around.

"Wow. This place is awsome," she said in awe.

"I agree. It's the perfect place to relax and train."

They nodded to each other and made a dash to a good size log cabin. They dropped their belongings down. It was huge inside, at least compared to the outside. There was two seperate rooms; a master bedroom and master bathroom. There was a big kitchen laiden with a gas stove, double sink, a dishwasher, and other things like cookware. The living room/dining room was also big. It had a four person wooden table with chairs, a couch sitting in front of a crackling fire in the fireplace that is as big as the couch. Each wall in the living room had double windows. One window in the bedroom and a small privacy window in the bathroom. After they dropped their things, they immedately went back outside.

It was beautiful outside; the sun was shining brightly and a light crisp breeze was blowing. They were on a private beach with pure white sand and crystal clear blue ocean water. There was a forest behind the cabin. They enjoyed their day togther.

The next day, they went outside to train. Heaven tried to teach Hiro her Shadow Clone Jutsu, but it was no use. He simply couldn't do it.

"Try it one more time, Hiro."

"Alright. Here it goes...Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he cried making the sign with his hands like Heaven.

Again he failed.

"Oh I can't do it."

She looked simpathetic. She walked to him and put her arm around him.

"It's okay. Maybe you don't have enough Chakra."

He didn't seem to buy it.

"Maybe. It's strange though. I mean in all the books and movies I've read and seen, it's usually the guy that is the hero."

She laughed.

"I guess it will be a fitting change. Don't get me wrong. But I still think you're my hero. I mean, after all, you took me in when I was lost and trained me when I was weak."

She kissed him. It seemed to cheer him up a little.

"I still can't believe I'm related to the hokage, Naruto Usamaki. I knew I was lucky when I survived the plane crash and met you. But me?"

She went silent for a moment. Hiro knew what she was thinking.

"I know it's hard, but we will talk to Konishi about it. Right now we're going to relax and enjoy our vacation," He put his arm in hers and led her inside.

The months went by which felt like seconds, Hiro and Heaven had their own home in the middle of the woods several miles away from the Kogo Compound. Heaven was pregnant with twin boys. They had made a deal that since she was bearing the children, she would pick the names. When she found out about the twins, she felt a strange sensation. It was like a mysterious aura coming from both of them.

When her term was finished, she was rushed to the hospital. One of the doctors call Konishi. He came here as fast as he could. Hiro was at Heaven side holding her hand and comforting her while Konishi waited just outside the doors. Heaven was screaming and crying even yelling. Sometimes she'd yell harsh words at Hiro when he says something to sooth her. Of course, he she meant none of it, that it was the pain that was speaking.

The first one came. They thought it was strange that he had white hair and warrior tattoos on his face (looks like Sesshomaru from InuYasha), for both of them had black hair. They doctors couldn't explain the tattoos though.

"And you are Sesshomaru."

Hiro looked at her, confused about the name she had picked. But she wasn't paying attention for she was in the middle of the birth of their second child. When he come, he looked just like Sesshomaru white hair and all except the tattoos.

"And you are InuYasha."

Again, Hiro was confused about the names she had pick and again, she wasn't paying attention. She was exhausted. The doctors took the two infants to clean them up. Meanwhile, Hiro was talking to Heaven.

"You picked intresting names. Where did you come up with them?"

"I don't know. It was as though _they_ chose the names for themselves. I had nothing to do with it."

"It seems kind of..."

"Strange. I know."

The doctors came in and gave them their infants. Hiro looked at InuYasha. He felt himself shutter. Heaven, however, looked at Sesshomaru and a thoughtful expression appeared on her face.

A year and a half later, Heaven was in the hospital again. This time she was pregnant with only one child, a boy. It was the same thing. When the boy came, he, too, had white hair and a destinctive aura about him.

"And you are Kakashi."

_Another strange name_, Hiro thought. The doctors cleaned him up and gave him to Heaven. Again, he made Hiro shutter but Heaven looked thoughtful.

But this time, a two years later, Heaven was pregnant with a girl. She had black hair and resembled Heaven but had Hiro's eyes. This time Heaven didn't sense an aura coming from her.

"And you are Kagome."

The doctors gave Kagome to Heaven. Kagome was different than the boys. She didn't make Hiro shutter in fear like they did. But just the same, Heaven looked thoughtful.

Several years later, Heaven's three boys were seven and Kagome was one. One day, while Hiro was a work, Heaven was in the backyard watching the boys play while gently rocking Kagome sleeping in her car-chair. Inu-Yasha and Sesshomaru were dueling with wooden katanas and Kakashi was climbing a tree but not having any luck. Heaven smiled at Kakashi's effort to climb the tree. _He never gives up. It reminds me of myself_, she thought. She looked at sleeping Kagome. _I wish you could be like them_, she thought. Just then Heaven sensed danger. She jerked her head towards the danger. Her sons felt her distress and stopped what they were doing.

"Mother," Kakashi said. "What is it?"

"Boys come here now," she commanded.

They immediately ran over to her.

"What's wrong, Mama," asked Inu-Yasha timidly.

"Take Kagome inside, lock the doors and close the blinds. Don't come out until I say so, no matter what. Understand? I'll explain later." she told them, not taking her eyes off where she sensed the danger.

"Yes, ma'ma," they replied in unison.

Kakashi grabbed Kagome who hadn't stirred. After Kakashi set Kagome down, the three of them peeked through the curtains. They saw a ninja jump out the trees. Heaven stood up and walked towards him. They caught every word they exchanged.

"Heaven," the man said.

"Teddy."

"I noticed that you have four brats with you."

"Those _brats_ are my children," she countered.

"Your children?"

"That's what I said."

"Then I shall enjoy killing them."

"You won't even lay a hand on them. You've seen what I can do. And believe me when I tell you that you've seen nothing yet. Look down beneath you."

It was _water_. The look of calmness was quickly replaced by the look of certain death. Trepidation suddenly took hold of Teddy. She made several hand signs that was so fast you could hardly tell and he heard chanting as she made the signs.

"..._tora, ne, ne, tora_...Water Prison Jutsu!"

Suddenly Teddy was caught in a bubble of water. False sense of security flooded him. He tried to get out but couldn't.

"What's going on?" he asked pounding the walls.

"You can't break free. The walls are transparent yet stronger than steel. That is why it is called the Water _Prison _Jutsu. Your attempts are futile."

Although he realized this, he continued to pound the water prison walls. She thought she would toy with him a little longer so she let him out. Teddy looked puzzled.

"No, you didn't manage to break through. I _let_ you out."

He looked up at her and pulled out his katana. One look at it and Heaven laughed.

"Oh no, a katana! I'm shakin' in my boots! Don't make me laugh."

She made several other hand signs and chants.

"Secret Jutsu! Crystal Ice Mirrors!"

Mirrors of ice formed a dome around them. Teddy looked around.

"Now I will show you the true meaning of speed."

She took several steps backwards and entered one of the many mirrors. Teddy looked around as the her image appeared on all the mirrors. He saw three needles appear between her fingers, one for each space. Then out of nowhere, thousands of needles came flying all around him so fast he could hardly dodge a single one. Then it stopped. He felt searing pain all over his body. He looked down at his legs and arms. He saw various needles piercing his body. His legs buckled then fell foward. She stepped out of the mirror. She noticed he was unable to move yet conscious.

"I want to toy with you some more so I deliberatly missed your vital points."

She looked to the sliding glass doors and saw that her children were watching. She returned her attention back to Teddy.

"But I guess that will have to wait. Another day, Teddy, another day."

She shattered her ice mirrors and went inside. Her children were silent as she picked up the phone and dialed the police.

" I need help. I've got an intruder in my yard," she said almost lazily.

In not time an officer knocked on the door. She let him in.

"Children, go to your rooms and play."

They reluctantly did what they were told. Kagome was suprisingly still asleep. She returned her attention to the young officer.

"Hello officer. My name is Heaven Ahtake..."

"You're Heaven Kogo. _The_ Heaven Kogo?" the officer interupted.

"It's Ahtake now. The three boys you saw are my sons, Sesshomaru, Inu-Yasha, and Kakashi. And yes, I am Heaven Kogo. Now about the intruder. He's in the backyard. If you would follow me please..."

She led him out to the backyard. He saw a man with needles poking out of him.

"My goodness, what happened here?"

"He threatened to harm my children, including my infant daughter Kagome."

"You're telling me _you _did this?"

"You are correct. As I said, I did it out of security of my children."

"Wow."

She knew he was more intresting in how she did it than her explination.

"I will show you if you like."

"You'd do that?"

"Of course. I will show you all my techniques if you have the time."

A devious smile played on his lips as he turned off his radio.

"Plenty."

"All right. Look closely..."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them.

"What the..."

"It's called the Sharigan Eye. It's a bloodline trait. Care to see what it does? Then fight me."

He tried to hit her but couldn't for she mimiced him simutaniously. _Can it be that she's reading_..., he thought.

"Your mind?" she asked finishing his thought. "Yes. I know your thoughts even before you do. Now if you kindly take a couple of steps back... You don't mind getting a little wet do you?"

Before he could answer, she began to chant and make several various hand signs so fast that they were a blur.

"Water Prison Jutsu!"

And water sprang around him. For his sake:

"Don't bother trying to get out because you can't. These walls are stronger than steel."

After a few minutes she let him out. She showed him her Fire Ball Jutsu, Shadow Clone Jutsu, and her secret jutsu, the Crystal Ice Mirrors.

"Here's my favorite..."

She cloded her eyes, took a deep breath, and put her hands together. Blue fire swirled around her. She formed a fist as she gathered it in her hand. She opened her eyes and charged towards a tree.

"Lightning Blade Jutsu!" she cried as she punched the tree.

It created a giant crater in the tree. She looked at the officer who was extremely impressed.

"Shall we go in and I'll explain how my favorite jutsu works?"

They went inside and sat down at the kitchen bar.

"What I did was gather my Chakra or Life Force in to my hand. Normally you can't see chakra. But in my case, my chakra is strong enough to be able to see it. You see, everyone, including you, has chakra. But in ninjas, like myself, their chakra is much stronger than the average human. Strong chakra ables the ninja their special tecniques, or jutsus. I, as the last of the ninjas, have many special jutsus. The ones you saw are my bloodline trait, meaning that no one else can preform them. The Shadow Clone Jutsu, however, everyone can preform it, but one in every twenty million ninjas, even the elite of the elite and even the hokages, can create over a thousand solid clones. Some can hardly create that many illusions. My Lightning Blade Jutsu, not even people that share my bloodline can preform. I, alone, can preform it. Not my blood mother, father, grandmother and father, cousins, aunts and uncles, even my children can preform it. That jutsu is mine and mine alone."

At that moment, Hiro came in. They both looked at him. He was confused.

"Heaven? What's going on? I saw a police car and..."

"Hi, Hiro. You're home early. This is, Officer Shipo. He answered my call about the intruder out back."

"Intruder?"

A look from her told him that she would explain later.

"That reminds me. Do you recogonize the man?"

"No," she lied.

"Okay. I guess I'm done here."

He went outside, after pulling out the needles, carried Teddy through the house to his car.

"Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me."

"Thank you. This means a lot."

He smiled and drove off. Hiro and Heaven went inside and sat down. Kagome finally woke up. Heaven picked her up and gave her a bottle. The boys came out and ran to Hiro. He hugged them.

"Boys, I need to talk to Daddy alone. Mind if you go out and play."

"But the bad man," Inu-Yasha said.

"The bad man is gone. It's safe now."

"Okay."

And the three resumed their games. Kagome went back to sleep.

"What went on here?" asked Hiro.

"The 'bad man' was Teddy. He's returned."

"I thought you said you didn't know him."

"I lied. I didn't want to get involved more than I already am. He threatened to kill the children including Kagome. I'm sorry if I disappointed you. Are you mad?"

He smiled.

"I'm not disappointed nor mad. You did what you thought was best. Your motherly instincts kicked in, like a bear would do for her cubs. Our children were in danger and you protected them."

Inu-Yasha opened the door.

"Mama? You kicked butt!" he said then ran out the door again.

"They _saw_ you?"

"Unfortunately they did. I told them to close the curtains and not to come out. But curiousity got the better of them. You're not mad about that, are you?"

"No. Boys will be boys. I'd probably would have done the same."

"Yeah. Me too."

They sighed and enjoyed their day together.

Several years later, Heaven became hokage and opened up a ninja acadamy. The students were split up in teams of three after they graduated to Genin. Hiro took their three sons and Heaven let Konishi take over her duties for awhile. She met her students. They were sitting inside their classroom waiting for her.

"You're late Sensei," said the female student.

"A black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way around," she answered with a bored expression and tone. "My name is Hinata Ahtake."

"You're the hokage, aren't you?" asked another student who seemed hyper.

She sensed incredable strength in him. _Could this be Naruto reincarnated_? she asked herself.

"Yes. My father has taken over for now. I'm your teacher now. I want you to tell me a little about yourself, like your name, what are your likes and dislikes, and what is your goal in life."

"How about you go first Hinata Sensae. So we can see how it's done."

"All right. I told you my name is Hinata Ahtake. I don't really have any likes or dislikes. And I never thought about my goals in life."

_Great. All she told us was her name_, thought the third student.

"Okay. Your turn. How about you?" she asked the female.

"My name is Yuya Okama. I like shopping and I hate Binitora. My goal is to get Kyo to like me even if a little."

_She's more intrested in boys than ninja training_, Hinata thought.

"Okay, now you."

She pointed to the hyper one.

"My name is Binitora Tokagowa. I like ramen and I hate Kyo. My goal is to become hokage so everyone will stop disrespecting me."

_Sounds just like Naruto_, she thought.

"Okay. You, then."

"My name is Kyo Kamika. I don't like anything or one and my goal is to get revenge on a certain someone."

_He's got an attitude problem. They all remind me of Naruto, Sakura, and Sasake_, she thought.

"Meet me in the field at noon. Don't bother eating."

"Huh?" Binitora and Yuya asked.

But it was too late, Hinata already left.

The next day, Hinata was late again. The Genin were sitting on a memorial.

"A latter was in the middle of the road for someone was painting a building so I had to go the long way," she explained. "Ready for your test?"

"Test? What test?" asked Binitora.

"Your survival test."

"What?" piped Yuya.

"You must retrieve one of these bells from me," she said holding two up. "If you don't retrieve them by noon, you will be sent back to the Acadamy. And if you try to eat lunch before noon, you will be tied to that pole while you watch me eat mine. You have until noon and it begins...now."

So far Yuya and Binitora didn't even touch it. Now Yuya was freaking out by Hinata's illusions; she didn't know that they were illusions. Binitora was hanging upside-down by a rope hanging by the tree; he fell for a trap. Now Hinata was facing Kyo.

"I'm not like the others," he said coolly.

"I'll believe it when I see it."

He lunged an attack.

"Normal attacks won't work on me. Huh? A trap."

But the sensing a trap, she dodged it. Kyo threw his kunine knives. But she dodged it.

"No. A substitution jutsu."

She had turned into a tree stump.

"Where did she go?"

He looked around and to the sky.

"Right beneath you," she said popping up just enough to grab him by the ankle and yanking him through the ground so only his head was above ground.

Hinata pulled herself out of the ground. Meanwhile, Binitora manage to get free of his trap and thought he could eat his lunch before everyone else. Before he even took a bite, Hinata showed up startling him.

"Thought you were smart, eh? You broke the rule..."

She tied him to the post and Yuya and Kyo came running. The timer rang. Hinata turned to them. She yelled at them.

"You failed. You didn't even come close in passing."

Meanwhile, Hinata's student's former teacher came to the temporary hokage worried.

"Lord hokage?"

"Come in Sango."

She followed her orders and sat down in front of Konishi's desk.

"I see that you are worried about your students."

"Yes, sir."

"You think Heaven would be too hard for them, yes?"

"Yes, sir."

He sighed, pulled out a book and handed it to her. She opened it. Her expression turned to one of astonishment.

"These are the students that Hinata has passed."

"Sir, there's no names written here."

"Exactly. She never passed any of her students."

Hinata was continuing to yell at them.

"What do you mean Sensei?" asked Yuya timidly.

"You don't even have a clue, do you. Why do you think they put you in squads of three? _Teamwork_! If you came at me together, you might have managed to get one of the bells. You, Yuya, you were so wrapped up that Kyo was hurt that you didn't even see Binitora needed help. And you, Kyo, you think your better than everyone on your squad that you didn't even consider helping your other squad members. And you, Binitora, you think you can do anything on your own, you just rush in without thinking; you must see through deception."

She sighed and looked at the memorial.

"This is a memorial. Some of the best ninjas are written here including some of my closes friends."

"I want to be a hero," said Binitora.

"They're a...different kind of hero. They're MIA."

"That sounds cool."

"It means Missing In Action," informed Yuya.

Sadness struck them all. Hinata sighed again and faced them.

"I'm willing to give you one last chance. Eat. You're going to need your strength."

"What about me Sensei?"

"You broke the rules. And if any of you feed him, not only will you not be Genin, you _won't _be able to come back."

And with that, she walked off. She watched them through the trees. Once she watched yuya feed Binitora, she appeared to them in all her fury. Seeing that she effectively scared them.

"You...passed."

"What?" they asked in unision.

"You passed. Most students listened to me and not aided their teammate. That's where they failed. They didn't learn anything. Congratulations. You're the first students that I've passed. Let's go home."

Hinata, Yuya, and Kyo left Binitora tied to the post. The next few weeks, Hinata took Yuya, Kyo, and Binitora on D Rank missions. Binitora was getting sick of the easy missions. He want something more difficult and dangerous. One day, they were in a room to get there next mission. Binitora was ranting on. Konishi was getting irritated.

"Have some respect for the temperary hokage, Binitora," said Hinata trying to calm him down.

Yuya and Kyo were quiet, silently wanting to hit Binitora. Konishi cleared his throat.

"So you think that these mission are child's play?" he said.

Everyone looked at him; Binitora was quiet.

"Everyone comes in here for a request from saving a cat to assassinations. Each mission is ranked from A, being Jounin level, to D, being Genin level. Some lands have little or no money, so we rank them B or C level. So Binitora, you still think these are child's play? Shipo, please bring our guest."

Shipo, the man that was standing by the door, bowed, opened the door, and motioned another man in. The man reminded Hinata of Teddy.

"Welcome Bridge Builder," said Konishi.

"These the brats you send to protect me?" Miroku asked. "It looks like they should be at home playing with dolls."

Soon they were off in a boat heading out to sea.

"Hinata Sensei, do you mind telling us where we're going?" asked Yuya.

"We're heading to the Village Hidden in the Mist," Hinata answered simply.

"Huh?"

"There are five different lands with five different villages," she explained, "There is Village Hidden in the Mist in the Land of Waves, Village Hidden in the Clouds in the Land of Lightning, Village Hidden in the Sand in Land of Wind, Village Hidden in the Stones in the Land of Earth, and our village, Village Hidden in the Leaves in the Land of Fire. Each village has their own ninja except the Village Hidden in the Mist because they don't need ninjas. They have their own way of defending their land, the water that surrounds them."

Hinata turned her attention to Miroku.

"If you don't mind me asking, Bridge Builder. Why did you request protection?"

"Our village is a poor one. I am head of building a bridge to link our village to yours. But a tyrant has taken over."

"Tell me who is this tyrant. If you don't tell me now then we'll leave once you land ashore."

"His name...is Gato."

Suprise struck Hinata as well as Binitora, Yuya, and Kyo.

"Um...who is Gato?" asked Binitora.

"He's a tyrant indeed. A terrible one in fact. He ran underground business then got confident and moved up in the ladder. He use force and terror to get what he wants; from jewels to assassinations. Well, I guess we have no choice but to stay and see this bridge be built to the end," answered Hinata.

"Bridge Builder, we have reached land," announced the owner of the boat they were sailing in.

He nodded in affirmation then returned his attention to Hinata and the others.

"You all can stay at my house," said the Bridge Builder.

They got out of the boat and continued to the Bridge Builder's house until they were attacked by three ninjas. Yuya protected the bridge builder but Binitora froze forcing Kyo to rescue him from one of the ninjas while Hinata took out the other two. Binitora was upset that Kyo rescued him.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you, Binitora. I didn't think you would freeze like that."

He didn't say anything. She noticed the back of his hand was cut.

"Here let me see that," she said taking his hand.

She wrapped it up.

"They weren't any ordinary ninjas. They were Jounin," Hinata said as they continued their journey.

"We must keep a look out for more of them, right Hinata Sensei?" asked Yuya.

She just nodded. They came across a rabbit. This puzzled Hinata. It hopped in front of them.

"Hem... A _white_ rabbit in the summer? It must have been raised in doors. But that means..." said Hinata.

Then realization struck Hinata.

"Everyone, protect the bridge builder!" called Hinata.

Knowing better than to question their sensei, they immediately surrounded the old man and drew their kunine knives. Hinata heard something rustle in the trees overhead.

"Well, well, well. The Copycat Ninja from the Village Hidden in the Leaves," said a voice in the trees.

Hinata looked up to see a man with cow-spot patterns on his pants not wearing a shirt except a strap holding a giant sword behind him. He also was wearing white tape covering the lower half of his face.

"Naraku," scowled Hinata.

"I see that I'm in your Bingo Book as well. Only the strong ninjas are recorded in my Bingo Book."

He jumped down in front of Hinata and looked at the children.

"I also see that you have three brats with you," he continued.

"Those _brats_ are my students," she countered.

"I just want the bridge builder."

"Then you'll have to get through me first, Naraku," she said forming a Murakudon stance.

"Gladly."

He made a hand sign that Hinata knew too well; he was preparing for a clone jutsu. When he did, she already had a kunine ready and attacked him and she was right; it was the Water Clone Jutsu because no sooner had her knife slicing him, the clone disentigrated to water. They fought like that until she was forced to dive into the lake. Naraku made another sign.

"Water Prison Jutsu!" he cried walking on the water to hold the prison in place and creating another water clone.

"That wasn't a good idea," Hinata commented about herself.

Naraku laughed.

"There's no point in escaping because you can't. Although the walls are made of water, it's stronger than steel."

"I know. I can do the jutsu too."

Hinata noticed Naraku's suprised look.

"Apparently you don't know me as well as you thought you did," she said.

"What are you talking about?"

"My birthname is Hinata Usamaki great-great-granddaughter of the hokage Naruto Usamaki."

This really shock Naraku.

"Wha...? This can't be. But you...you..." he stammered unable to find the words.

Hinata directed her attention to the children and the bridge builder.

"You three take the bridge builder and get out now," she ordered.

"But what about you?" asked Yuya.

"The Tazuna's more important. Now go!"

They looked at each other then to Tazuna.

"Go save your sensei," he said.

They nodded in affirmation then turned to Naraku and Hinata.

"It's decided then," Yuya said.

Naraku formed a water clone to block them from getting to Hinata.

"See if you can get passed my water clone first," Naraku said.

Kyo tried to take the clone down but every time he could strike, he just struck back harder. Then Binitora, giving one of his confident statements to boost his spirits up, used his shadow clone jutsu to attack.

"A shadow clone jutsu and quite a few of them," Naraku said.

Binitora's clones dog-piled on him but flung them off and destroyed everyone of them and knocking Binitora on the ground once more. Binitora tossed something to Kyo who caught it. He immediately knew what Binitora was up to. He did a spin as he caught it and opened the blades.

"Demon Wind Shurikin. Windmill of Shadows," called Kyo as he hurtled it towards the clone.

"Your not going to touch me with that," said Naraku.

It passed the clone and aimed it towards him.

"Clever aiming for my real body. But not good enough."

He caught the shurikin in one hand continuing to hold Hinata in the water prison. Then he noticed the second shuriken, which he jumped over. Yuya though all hope was lost but the shurikin he jumped over was actually Binitora.

"What's this?" asked Naraku.

It was more of a statement than a question. Binitora threw a kunine knife at Naraku's hand that was holding the water prison, setting Hinata free. She splashed into the water as she was released. Binitora landed in the lake a good distance from Naraku and Hinata and was laughing. Hinata jumped onto the lake's surface as if it was solid ground. Naraku, who was already standing on the water, backed away a few steps.

'Nice work Binitora," said Hinata.

"Aw it was nothing. I knew that Naraku would knock all my clones away so I used a transformation jutsu to turn myself in to a shurikin which I quickly hid in my bag. My clone reached in it and grabbed

what looked like one shurikin but it was actually two shurikins. Kyo immediately recogonized it was me so he spun around so no one would see. Then he threw it with me hiding in the original's shadow."

"It was a fluke," commented Naraku.

"Actually it was brilliant. He wasn't trying to aim directly at you. All he wanted was to break your consitration," Hinata jumping in.

Naraku turned his attention towards Hinata, taking a combat stance. Hinata followed suit. She closed her eyes then opened them again. Her eyes became red.

"Ah the Sharingun Eyes," said Naraku stating the obvious.

"It should be a honor, Naraku. It's not every opponent gets to witness my sharingun."

Naraku began to make mulitple handsigns and chanting. Hinata started copying him.

"Water Style, Water Dragon Jutsu!" they shouted simultaneously.

Their dragon's cancelled each other out. Suprised, Naraku began circling Hinata who was circling him. Every move he made, she mirrored. He reached his original spot. He started making another mulitple handsigns and chanting. Again, she mirrored him. _She's mirroring my every move. Can she read..._ Naraku thought.

"Your mind?" she finished his thought in her famous lazy voice and attitude. "Why yes I can."

"Haw!"

He saw something behind Hinata. It was _himself_! He completed the combonation.

"Giant Vortex Jutsu!" they cried.

But Hinata was a syllible faster than Naraku, so hers hit him before he could create his.

"How could she know I was going to use that jutsu?!" he cried as the water swept him onto land, forcing him to collide into a tree.

She was standing on a branch right above Naraku. He looked up at her.

"Can you see...into the future?" he asked.

"Yes. This will be your last fight. Ever," she said.

Out of nowhere, three kunine knives pierced Naraku; one in each shoulder pinning him to the tree and one in his side. Naraku passed out. Everyone looked up in the tree directly across Hinata and saw a boy wearing a mask with a water village symbol.

"I've should of known," Hinata muttered. "A tracker ninja from the Village Hidden in the Mist."

As usual, Binitora jumped to conclusions.

"A tracker," he growled pulling out a kunine.

Yuya rolled her eyes.

"If you were paying any attention in class you should know that trackers are good ninjas. They protect their village's secrets. Am I right?" she said directing the question to the boy in the mask.

"You are correct. I've been tracking Naraku for sometime now. He carries many dangerous secrets that can never leave this land."

Hinata jumped down from the tree and put two fingers to Naraku's neck.

"No vital signs," she anounced.

Yuya directed her attention to the boy again.

"You didn't have to kill him," she said.

"As a matter of fact, he did," Hinata answered before the boy could.

"Huh?"

"Let me explain. When a village goes rogue, say Naraku, he carries information that could lead to the destruction of his own village. It's the tracker's job to stop him from leaving the borders, killing him if necessary."

She noticed the weapons that the tracker used and his age but didn't think about it.

"Please excuse me but I have to take Naraku back to my superiors," the boy said jumping down and placing a hand on the body.

He made a quick handsign and disappeared. Binitora was so upset that he started punching the ground over and over. The other two ninjas thought that he was wasting energy but Hinata took pity on him. She walked over to him and placed a hand on his head. He stopped. He wasn't used to the gesture of kindness, after all, he grew up with everyone hating him.

"It's not fair! Tell me this didn't just happen!" he yelled in between punches.

"It's alright Binitora. I know how you feel and it _did _happen. We can't change the past no matter how much we want to. But we _can_ change the future."

She looked down at him who was looking up at her. She smiled at him. She removed her and walked three paces before she passed out, falling face forward.

"Sensei!" the three of them called running up to her.

They looked at the bridge builder with looks of confusion and concern only to have it mirrored back on his face.

***

They went in to find a woman and a little girl to greet them.

"Welcome back, Dad," the woman said.

She noticed Hinata, who was being carried by the man and was fully awake, and the children.

"And who's this?" she asked.

"This is Jounin and hokage Hinata Usamaki and her three students Kyo, Yuya, and Binitora," answered the Bridge Builder.

"Your the hokage?" asked the woman.

"Yes. Right now my adopted father Konishi Kogo is taking my place as I train my students."

"Wait. Your Heaven Kogo too?"

"Yes. Although I prefer my blood name Hinata Usamaki."

"Well it's an honor to meet you. I'm Kikiyo and this is Kiede. You've already met Miroku. Come and sit. I'll make tea."

"Thank you," said Hinata.

Kiede had a sulking expression and went to the kitchen.

"Please excuse Kiede. Ever since he left, she hasn't had a smile on her face," said Miroku.

"Please tell us who this 'he' that you speak of," said Hinata.

Miroku folded his hands and leaned against the table.

"Well it all started when Kiede was playing on the docks with her puppy. Then three bullies tried to take her puppy away claiming it was theirs. They puppy tried to run away but the leader of the gang threw it in the water. Kiede wanted to help it but she was too scared to jump in so the bullies pushed her in. Neither she nor the puppy knew how to swim. But minutes later, the puppy figured how to swim to shore. Soon she gave up. When she woke, she was on the shore with a man that was starting a fire to warm her. His name was Rin. He came to our home and never left ever since. He became part of our family; a father figure to Kiede; they were inseperatable. But then Gato showed up and took him from us to show us who was in charge. Rin was considered the town's hero. He never showed Gato fear. He was the only one to stand up to him. 'I will protect this town with both arms'. That was his last words to our town. And Kiede hasn't been the same since."

Sadness struck everyone except Binitora.

"Big deal," he said.

This got everyone's attention.

"At least she doesn't have to be a cry baby all the time," he continued.

Kiede stormed outside with tears in her eyes. Hinata followed her. She was sitting on the edge of the porch. Hinata sat down beside her and laid down her crutch.

"I know Binitora's words were harsh. But I think he understands you better than any of us. You see, Binitora was our village troublemaker, Everything that went wrong, he was blamed for it. He was always shunned and ignored and he doesn't even know why. People were scared of him and the children felt their parents' fear and so they became scared of him. He always got into trouble so everyone would notice him. His dream is to be hokage so everyone would stop disrespecting him. He grew up without having a mother and father. He didn't even know how it feels to have parents. What I'm trying to say is I guess he just got sick of crying and decided to do something about it."

She left Kiede to ponder it over. The next day, Hinata took her students to the forest to train.

"Ok," she said addressing her students. "Today's lesson is to channel your chakra to the hardest point in your body, your feet. You will then climb these trees _without _using your hands."

"_What_?!" said Yuya and Binitora in unison.

"Like this."

She gingerly put her body weight on her good foot and tucked the crutch under her arm. She made the same hand sign as she would do a Shadow Clone Jutsu. A small ring of air blew across the ground from her feet. Then she evened her body weight using her crutch. She casually walked up the tree like she was walking on the ground itself. Everyone was impressed. She walked down the truck and was back on the ground. She faced her students.

"If you can master this; you can master anything."

This task was easily the most difficult of them all. She threw one kunine knife at each of their feet.

"You will use these kunine knives to mark your progress. As you move up, make a slash mark on the trunk to indicate how far you went. Keep repeating this until you've reached the top. You can start by running at the tree to gain speed until you mastered it enough to simply walk up the tree."

They picked up the knives and channeled their chakra. They ran at their picked out tree. Yuya went the farthest out of the three of them on her first try. Kyo realized that if your chakra is too strong, you will create a small crater in the tree and bounce off. Binitora, however, was having no progress at all. Hinata was watching them.

"Hey Hinata Sensei!" called Yuya from the top of the tree.

She looked up. _Incredable. Yuya's chakra is far weaker than Kyo's and Bintora's even though she made the most progress. Binitora far outceeds Kyo's and Yuya's in talent and chakra. If Binitora masters this, he may be stronger than even me_, she thought.

"You can come down now, Yuya."

She jumped down. She, then sat down and leaned against her tree. Binitora, having the worst time, walked up to her and whispered in her ear. Hinata knew what he was saying. He was asking her to tell him the secret into mastering this exercise and not to tell Kyo. She watched them whisper. _I think he just figured out how to do this_, she thought. Then she and Yuya left to let them practice.


End file.
